crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Road to Nowhere
Warning! This bridge is a Road to Nowhere! You can do it, but before that, win some lives or you may finish with a GAME OVER! -Level description Road to Nowhere is the twelfth level in Crash Bandicoot. It involves Crash running along several very old collapsing bridges, with several planks that fall when he walks on them casting him into the spike filled abyss below. The level is proceeded by Boulder Dash. Level Design The entire level takes place on an old abandoned bridge that is overlooking a deep chasm filled with pointed rock-like structures protruding from the bottom of the chasm. At the beginning of the level, there is a giant "DANGER!" sign possibly warning individuals of the hazards of the bridge. The whole level is shrouded with a heavy fog, making it hard for an individual to see ahead. The bridge itself is worn out and falling apart in certain places. Certain planks on the bridge will collapse under one's feet if they stand in that place for too long. Likewise, there are various forms of wildlife roaming the bridge, including wild hogs and turtles. The bridge is also supported by large stone pillars, with the letter "C" engraved on each of the pillars, possibly referring to Dr. Neo Cortex. Crash must cross the bridge in order to progress on the Wumpa Island. Since the entire bridge is shrouded in a heavy fog, Crash must take extreme caution when proceeding on the bridge. Since the bridge is old and worn out, many of the planks underneath his feet will begin to fall. Likewise, there are also many gaps he must jump over while crossing the bridge. While running across the bridge, he must look out for wild hogs. The hogs will run back and forth along the bridge, and cannot be defeated by any of Crash's moves. It is better for him to avoid the hogs as they can be jumped over easily. Crash will also come across turtles and turtle shells along the bridge, which he must use their shells to jump over even wider chasms. Enemies and Obstacles * Wild Hogs - These wild hogs guard the bridge by running back and forth across it. Crash is unable to damage the hogs at all, so ignoring them is his best solution. Since the view of the bridge ahead is clouded by the fog, Crash must be weary while crossing the bridge as the hogs can be cloaked by the heavy fog. The only true way to defeat a Hog is by running into one with an Aku Aku mask. * Turtles - The turtles appear in certain sections of the bridge, acting as an obstacle in Crash's path. They can be easily defeated by spinning them away. Crash must use the turtle shells in certain sections of the bridge though to jump over wide gaps in the bridge. There are also idle turtle shells laying around the bridge, which Crash must use to maneuver around these large gaps. * Falling Planks - There are certain planks on the bridge that will fall once Crash walks on them. These planks can be distinguished by their dark brown color and chipped pieces in the base of the wood. When Crash walks on one of these planks, he must jump away as fast as he can so he doesn't fall into the chasm below. Trivia *Curiously, Crash is attacked by the hog in this stage, despite the fact that the two are allies in the levels Hog Wild and Whole Hog. Gallery File:Roadtonowhere.jpg|Concept Art of Road To Nowhere Video Walkthrough thumb|400px Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot